Whats their secret?
by Luida
Summary: Pogues twin,Cordelia decided Pogue guys became mean and now is friends with Kira co Senior year-will she forgive them or go back to those she loves?Will they tell her their secret or will she discover it?What about her secret.T now might become M later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. If i did, i would be soooo rich.....

* * *

"Pogue, what's the matter" I asked. When I didn't get a reply I hit him lightly on the arm. "God Cordelia, leave me alone for one second would you!" he shouted angrily. Hurt flashed across my face, but he saw it. "Oh C I'm sorry I didn't,"

"Mean it, yeah whatever Pogue" I interrupted and stormed off. "Come C, I didn't mean it!" he shouted after me.

"You know what Pogue, its ok, it's not like I care any way, go off to your boys and tell them. Since you obviously never tell me anything any more," and with that last comment, I stalked back into the house.

2 years later, my first year of Spencer academy

"Wow, this place is huge!" I said grabbing my stuff from the back of mums car. "Now Pogue, look after your sister and make sure to tell me if she's going out with anybody." Yelled mum from inside the car. I groaned. "Will do mum," yelled Pogue back to mum.

Finally with all of our stuff out of the car we started to make our way over to the dorms. Unfortunately, mum wouldn't let us stay at home, she said she though it would be easier for us to make friends this way. Personally I think she just wanted the whole house to herself so she could ummm, well entertain male guests without us interrupting her. Oh, an image I really could have done without. I shuddered. "What's up C" asked Pogue following me up the stairs. "Oh so now you act nice" I mumbled.

Ever since our disastrous 13th birthday, me and Pogue hadn't gotten along. Also I had stopped hanging out with the others to. Caleb, Tyler and Reid. In some ways I missed them, but in other ways I was glad we didn't speak to each other any more. Ever since they had all turned 13 they became the biggest gits ever. Whatever thought, it's not like I particularly cared, I mean they were all jerks before so I guess them becoming gits shouldn't have been a surprise.

I ignored Pogues question and made my way over to room 210. Finally we reached the dorm, when surprise, surprise, mums phone began to vibrate. "Oh darlings I've got to take this call, can you settle yourselves in?" before I got a chance to reply she said "Love you" and walked through the door, already screaming at the poor person on the other end of the line.

Mum was editor-in-chief at American vogue after she made a very successful transfer from English vogue. Before she met our dad she was editor back in UK to the magazine, so she was lucky she even got a job here in the US. "Well, catch you later Pogue," I said, turning away from him to start unpacking on my side of the room. When he didn't move I turned around and gave him a questioning look with a hint of annoyance. Why didn't he just leave!

"Cordelia (he was using my full name, he was being serious) I know for the last 2 years we have been complete jerks but if you need anything, I'm here for you. You're annoying at times but you're still my little sister. So you need anything or something isn't going right you can come to me. Just so you know." He turned, preparing to leave. "Pogue, younger by like, 1 minute!" I sighed exasperated.

He smiled and finally left the room.

1 week later

My room mate was called Kira. Admittedly she was a total bitch, but, beneath that she could be quite nice, so we became '_best friends'_. I also became friendly with Aaron, Brody and Ryan. They were complete jerks but at least they admitted they were, and when they wanted to be, they could possibly be the best friends you ever had.

They were truthful, (sometimes to much), they were deceitful (makes life interesting), they were kind (if you gave them money or promised a trip to Nicky's on your expense), basically they were the type of people I understood.

They didn't beat around the bush and told me straight away what they thought. My new _friends_. From what I gathered, Pogue and his buds didn't like my new choice in friends. They should have thought about that before they became such assholes.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own The Covenant or the characters, except Cordelia. Wouldn't mind owning the guys either....

waywarddaughter: thanks for reviewing!!! i hope you like this chapter!

JeffHardysBabe: Thaks for reviewing aswell!I'll try to make you still love it!

cmunoz.22: thank you for adding me to your stroy alerts!

* * *

We arrived slightly later than we had planned. Brody's parents had taken away his car as last week the police had caught him drink driving. He had his licence taken away so therefore we had no way of getting to Nicky's. That was until I nicely asked a guy called Tom Phillips to drive us to Nicky's. Obviously he said yes.

In the past 4 years at Spencer's academy I had become the Queen Bee and no one refuses the Queen Bee. Not even Kira. As I was saying, we arrived at 10 instead of 9, arriving one hour later meant that Reid and Tyler were already at the pool table. Aaron headed over to them and they quickly started to play. Brody went over to get Aaron's back, while Ryan went to get drunk at the bar. His girlfriend of 2 weeks had dumped him.

I personally was surprised they had been together that long.

Kira followed Ryan to the bar, motioning for me to follow. I winked at her and looked back at Tom. She smirked and continued on her way. I turned back to Tom. He was rather cute, slightly nerdy but still good looking. "Thank you for the ride Tommy," I said using my silly, high voice that had guys swooning over me. Apparently it was working, as Tom turned a light shade of pink. I leaned in closer, pressing my self against him. People called me a slut but I hadn't actually done 'it' yet, and I certainly wasn't gonna do 'it' with just anyone. I just did this for to create some gossip.

I whispered into his ear. "You know Tommy I think your kinda cute, talk to me later at school and maybe, I dunno, we can come to a certain agreement," and with that, I left him standing with a stupid grin across his face. I smirked to myself as I crossed the space between me and Kira. "Nicely done C" she giggled, already slightly tipsy. I sighed, "I dunno K, Tommy is quite a nice guy, I'm not sure if I want to humiliate him in front of everyone when he comes to me at school. Also I can't believe it, I leave you for 1 minute and your already high." She giggled again, not acting like herself at all. Not being a bitch for once.... maybe I should get her to drink more in the future. But her high intolerance to alcohol, meant that she had a hangover for days after drinking so unless she was really down, she didn't drink.

Unfortunately I couldn't be bothered to ask her what was wrong just this moment as I heard shout's from Aaron and Brody over at the pool table. "Stay here Kira," I murmured while she nodded, giggling. I headed over to the pool table. "You cheated!" shouted Aaron, poking an accusing finger at Reid. "Sooo did not Abbot, please explain to me how I cheated," said Reid, with a pissed off expression on his face. Aaron growled and slapped $50 onto the pool table. Reid quickly grabbed the money passing a 20 to Tyler. "Baby boy, get me a coke would ya? I've got to beat Abbot's butt again." Tyler sighed and started walking over to the bar. He passed me and smiled.

"How are you C?" he asked politely. If I hadn't been Pogue's sister he probably would have blown me off, but then Tyler wasn't like that. I nodded "Good thanks, you?" he nodded back and continued on his way to the bar. I turned back to see Reid betting $60 this time. I stepped in quickly before Aaron could reply. "Reid I think that's enough now, how about you Aaron" I said, giving him a good, hard look. "Come on Cordelia, just one more!" He said but I noted the slightly pleading tone in his comment. All I did was raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, see you next week Garwin," and with that Aaron prepared to follow me. That was another great thing about my _friends_. They always listened to me. They always did as they were told, guess being the most popular girl at school made them more willing to do what I said. Reid sneered "Oh so your scared of losing again is that why your leaving? You got your slut of a girlfriend to get you out of it. Didn't know you were that sort of chicken" smirked Reid and turned his back on us.

Before I could stop him, Aaron shoved Reid from behind. "Apologise to Cordelia, Garwin" he growled. I knew Reid wouldn't and wanted to tell Aaron it wasn't worth it. But Reid beat me to it "What if I don't?" he smirked. That did it for Aaron, he punched him. Suddenly Caleb, Pogue and Tyler turned up, Ryan not far behind. "Lets take this to the Alley shall we?" Said Reid and Aaron followed, Brody and Ryan in tow. I stared long and hard as all the guys went through the door.

I found Kira completely drunk and told her to go outside while I called a cab. I told Kira to tell the cab guy to wait a moment while I got the guys. I just hoped that Pogue would take me home since there wouldn't be room for me in the cab. With Kira and the cab dealt with, I walked round to the Ally entrance. I was in time to see Aaron punch Reid. Quickly Tyler thumped Ryan and Pogue winded Brody. I heard Nicky tell them to "Take it some place else ladies. Now." Aaron shoved Reid out of his way before following Nicky back inside.

I sighed and was about to turn round, when I heard Caleb start to tell Reid off. Maybe I would wait to see the tough guy of the group get a beating. Instead of seeing that, I saw something else that a first I couldn't believe. Reid grabbed Calebs raised arm and Caleb gasped in pain. Even from where I was standing I could see Calebs muscles ripple and bulge under some of invisible strain. What sent me into shock was Reids eyes.

Pitch black.

I felt my throat close up in fear. I prided myself on being a girl who didn't get scared easily, the sort of girl that went on a roller coaster ride and didn't grab her dates hand, much to their disappointment, but now, I was rooted to the spot. "Reid... stop... it" Caleb whispered through clenched teeth.

In the silence you could have heard a pin drop. "Fine then..." Caleb trailed off. All of a sudden, Reid flew backwards into the air, crashing against the wall. I couldn't breath. How the hell did that happen? Reid slowly got up, eyes still black and pointed his hand at one of the empty beer kegs. It started to rise off the ground. "My powers are stronger than yours Reid, "said Caleb, walking towards Reid. "Not until you Ascend" he declared, barrel rising higher.

"Okay big guy show me what you've got." Before I could really register what was happening Reid had some how thrown the barrel at Caleb and some how Caleb deflected it. In the next second Caleb had thrown Reid into the stacks of bottles at the end of the Alley.

I guess this final show of violence made me step forward in horror. Unfortunately I stepped forward in the silence that followed Reid's fall. And I was wearing 6inch heals. Loud clikity clackity ones. Every head turned towards me.

And all eyes were black.

* * *

please review. i tried to get what they say exact as possible like in the film but it probably is very differentfrom the movie! please review !! :) ohh and one reviewer pointed out i put oil barrel instead of beer keg!! i've changed it now so thank you BoxFullOfRandom!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimor: I don't own the covenant. Never have, never will...or will I? (evil grin)

KaylaSimms1990:Thank you for your review, you can probably work it out from this chapter who it is!!

cmunoz.22:Thankyou for alerting me!

Lexi Roxi Lauren Chipsterez xxx: Thankyou for alerting me!

SliceOBread91: Tankyou for adding me to your fav stories list!

Oh by da way, i swear quite a bit, so if you think T isn't high enought could you say. I think it is, but i'm just warning you guys!

* * *

Silence. "Who's there?" asked Caleb slowly walking forward. I didn't hang around to wait for them to find out it was me. I did the only thing I could in that moment.

Run.

Well more like walk really fast as my shoes wouldn't let me do much more than that. I arrived at the entrance of Nicky's and was surprised that I had made it that far without breaking an ankle or something. Note to self: Never wear 6 inch heels to parties were I might need to make a quick get a way. I looked over my shoulder to see Pogue and Caleb come out of the Ally. They were looking the other way so I quickly entered into the bar.

I swiftly wandered over to the bar, did a little circle in time to see Pogue, Caleb and the others entering. Omg, I don't know what I would have done if they had seen me. I needed some time to figure this out; but I also needed a ride home. I sighed, another reason not to have worn these shoes, I could have walked home otherwise. I pushed my way through the crowd up to the guys table. Sarah and Kate were there as well and I rolled my eyes when Kate raised her eyebrows. I noticed Sarah nudge Kate under the table.

What ever, it's not like I wanted to impress these girls; they were the ones that needed to impress me. Hello, most popular girl. I turned to Pogue. "Hey bro, any chance of a lift?" I asked, not really expecting I would get one. I stood as far away as possible, still scared mindless. I consoled myself that they wouldn't do anything in this space. What the hell were they?

"Sorry sis... what!" he shouted over the noise. "I said could I have a lift home!" I yelled back. "Come closer, we can't hear you, or are you afraid of us Cordelia?" sniggered Reid, pouting, obviously trying to imitate me but failing miserably.

Yes I said in my head. Scared shit less.

"No Reid, what I'm scared of is sharing the same air that you breathe. I don't want to get chicken flu." I retorted, flapping my arms like chicken. "Look like you, don't I?" Tyler, Sarah, Caleb and even Pogue couldn't stop the smiles flicking across their faces. "So Pogue, I was asking if I could have a lift back to the dorms?" I said, walking around everyone and coming to stand next to him. I wasn't as scared of him as I was the others. He was my twin after all.

"I'm sorry Cordelia, but Pogue's taking me home," answered Kate, speaking before Pogue got a chance to open his mouth. I shot daggers at her. Stupid of me to forget. I remembered a time when me and Kate had been the best of friends, during that 2 year time when Pogue and the boys were being assholes. Then we arrived at Spencer's and I became friendly with Kira and co. while Kate became friends with my brother and his group.

"Great, guess I'll walk back then." I sighed thinking how many blisters I was going to have when I got back to the dorm. I turned around starting to head over to the door way out. "Hey C, why don't you catch a lift ahh!" I turned around to see Reid punch Tyler in the stomach. He bent over double while Reid sat back, a satisfied look on his face. I suppressed an urge to smack Reid's face and leave a bright red hand print over his face. "Thanks Tyler, but I don't want you to be thumped to death by your so called friend, and like I said earlier, I don't want chicken flu. Thanks any way," I smiled at him when he looked back up at me.

I could have sworn I saw a light die in his eye. I smiled again and turned around; thinking over what I had seen this evening. Back from my flirting with Tom, to Reid calling me a slut; to Aarons fight with Reid and the boys black eyes. Then that light in Tyler's eye die. Way to much was going on for one night. I was about to call a cab when I realized I had no money. I though about going back in to borrow some from Pogue but I didn't want to get close to them again. I was still too freaked out. I started my mile walk back. I didn't want to think about this evening. I wanted to imagine it had all been a dream. Their black eyes. I shivered from the thought and the cold which had now wrapped it's self firmly around me.

And around my heart, I thought.

**Flashback to my 7th birthday**

"Mummy, mummy, look what I found!" I shouted with glee, holding a heavy black book in my arms. "It's called the Book of Dam..dam..naaa..shhh..on? What's the book of da..naa..?" I asked, holding the book out to her to look at. She took it from me, frowning slightly. "I don't know sweetie, I've never seen this book before," she uttered, frown set into her face. She started to flick through the book and a look of fear passed across her face. "Where did you find this," she said, breathing hard. "Daddy's office!" I responded, not yet twigging that my mummy, my mummy who wasn't scared of anything, was literally freaking out.

She walked past me quickly telling me to pack some clothes; we were going on a quick weekend break to grandpa's. My 7 year old self didn't work out that we were going to grandpa's because of the book. I thought we were going because it was my birthday. You can tell I wasn't very bright. "Tell your brother" and she walked into the house. I followed her, but went upstairs instead, knocking on Pogue's door. "Pogue, mummy says we are going to grandpa's so she said to get some clothes out so she can pack them." he opened the door. "Mummy says it's because it's our birthday!" I said gleefully while hugging him. He picked me up and spun me round the way he knew I liked. I giggled. "Pogue, this is the best birthday ever!" I squealed when he finally put me down and we went to pack.

How wrong was I.

That day was the beginning of the end. The end of my parent's marriage. One year later they had divorced, I went to live with my mum and Pogue went to live with our dad. When I was 10, my grandpa and grandma died in a plane crash. One in a million chance. Next, Reid's dad died from liver failure and lung cancer. He had been a terrible drinker and smoker. Well, thats what they told me he died off. Finally the end came about at our 13th birthday.

The final event to end my relationship with Pogue and his friends.

**Present day**

Why had all this happened? Why me? I mean my life wasn't bad. I had loving parents and deep down I knew I had a loving brother, I went to a great school, had a big allowance. What else did I need? Some one to talk to? Some one who understood me? Now I definitely was acting like a spoilt brat. Pull your self together Cordelia! All it takes is for you to get scared by some thing you don't understand for you to fall to bits. I sighed. With all my inner ramblings, I didn't notice a guy start to follow me, and with my clickity clackity shoes on, his footsteps were masked.

The drama that night had only just begun.

* * *

Please review!!! It makes me soooo happy!! And it should make you feel good you made some one happy!! :)  
(ohh and i have two pictures of the said offending shoe. they aren't six inches but lets pretend they are, they are still bloddy difficult to walk in!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own the covenant, just Cordelia, Tom and Sam. Unfortunately I own the last two. Why couldn't it be Reid or Tyler...  
**

**BoxFullOfRandom: Thanks for noticing that mistake!  
****Soul-Searcher16: Thanks for alerting me!  
****Cityoffire101: Thanks for alerting me!  
****KaylaSimms1990: Don't worry, she will be with him!!!! oh bout the Kate thing, yep totally agree but I won't be to mean latter on.  
****water goddess 19: Thanks for alerting me!**

**Now I have changed the rating to M for later content and some other things just so no one tells me off for writing this as a T rating. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I was walking down the street I began grumbling to myself about the blisters I could feel forming on my feet. I looked around to see if there was a bench nearby. Not seeing one I continued on my way. I needed to sit down and rest for a bit. That's when I first noticed him.

He was walking behind me. AT first I didn't think anything of it. Why would I? Half way back to school he was still behind me. That's when I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fear. I looked at the man again and noticed the expression on his face. Al thought I couldn't really see his face, I could see his eyes and that was all it took. I quickened my pace, not caring that my feet were in agony. I wasn't stupid. I had recognised _that_ look. My breath started to come in little pants as his speed increased. Soon I was running, leaving behind my shoes.

I wanted to cry. Call me shallow, but I really liked those shoes. Channel original. I had no idea how I was going to explain that to my mum. I dragged my mind back from such frivolous thoughts. I could hear the man very close behind me. I could feel my blood start to freeze in my veins from the thought of what he would do to me when he caught me. No! I have escaped for the past 6 years, these are my last months of running, and I couldn't be caught!

That thought made me run faster. I could feel a stitch forming and cursed myself on not staying as fit as I should have. I heard laughter behind me. "You won't get away you know! Sam has been waiting for you, for the last 6 years and I promised him I would get you tonight! He also promised I could have my way with you before I gave you to him" I heard another strange, gagging noise behind me. His laughter. I wanted to puke, what a deranged pervert. I tried running faster, lowering my head to pick up speed, when I felt my toes stub against a tree root.

Why does the heroine always trip on a tree stump! I fell flat on my face, feeling the bark scratch long lines down my neck. Then a heavy weight landed on top of me. Noooo! I wanted to scream, not now! But I couldn't scream. I didn't want to risk involving any passer-bys that might be out and about at this time of night. Instead I tried kicking him, struggling and squirming underneath him. "Keen are we?" he chuckled in my ear.

I finally recognised that voice. I desperately wished it wasn't him. But I had to check.

Tom Phillips. I stopped wriggling immediately, not believing that this guy was the same guy from earlier. It simply couldn't be possible. Yet it was. He grinned and I remembered when that grin had made my heart flutter a tiny bit. "I guess I should introduce myself. My friends call me Tom Phillips. Sam say's you're called Cordelia Parry." He whispered into my ear, breath tickling my neck. It made me want to retch for the second time that night. I started squirming again, but to no avail. Those muscles I had admired in Nicky's were suddenly way too strong for my liking. I remembered that in there I had imagined his arms rapped around me. Now all I could think about was getting them off me.

Unfortunately I wouldn't be able do it by myself. I cursed silently. Why was this happening now? Why? Suddenly I froze when I felt his hand slide down my arm and to the bottom of my t-shirt. That did it. I opened my mouth to scream but his other hand came down. I opened my mouth and tried to bite his hand, all the time feeling his hand run up my skin, coming closer and closer to my bra. When I tried to bite his hand, he simply shut my mouth close by shoving my jaw up.

I felt him run his hands across my bra strap.

What!!!!!! I desperately tried to wiggle free. I felt tears form in my eyes. I was so scared. That's what happens when you're like me. When you're a freak of nature.

My mum couldn't understand when I turned up home in a police car. 3 years in a row. I couldn't tell her why I had been trespassing on so and so's house because they would just put me in the loony bin. I can't remember a time when I couldn't see them. Dead people I mean. I remember at the age of 8 when I had completed my first request. An old lady that had been murdered a few days ago turned up and asked me to tell her son she forgave him. I didn't know others couldn't see them until my 10th birthday when I, according to my brother, had started talking to thin air. At 13, the same day I stopped talking to Pogue, I realised all the people that came to me where murder victims, or suicide victims. Not people who had passed away peacefully, people who had died in pain.

That was how I met Sam. His sister had turned up first, telling me to tell him she forgave him. The next week, his wife turned up. The next couple of weeks I kept my eye on the papers. Sam Goodron featured in every single one. 'Wife found murdered in an ally, sister committed suicide, yet murder not ruled out'. That's what the headlines screamed at me.

At first I didn't want to go see this Sam. But the ghosts wouldn't leave me alone. You can guess what happened next. When I finally went to him as I seriously wanted a good night's sleep without ghosts waking me up he sensed that I knew something about the deaths. Something I shouldn't know. And then the chase began. He knew I wouldn't say anything as the police would ask how I knew he was the murderer, I couldn't exactly say "Well the ghost of his wife and sister visited me and told me to tell Sam they forgave him for murdering them." I wouldn't even be able to finish my sentence before I would be thrown into the mental home. The reason I needed to escape a few more months was because at 18 I would be able to control the ghosts and send them after Sam. I couldn't wait for that day. The day I was no longer weak or helpless.

Suddenly I felt Tom's hand slip under my bra strap. This was it. The end of my life. And I wasn't being dramatic, Sam would definitely kill me when he got his hands on me.

That's when I was blinded. Blinded by headlights.

Someone was about to save me. That some one was ........ what the fuck!!!

Tyler!?!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it makes me real happy!!!!!! could you also say if you think this should be a T or M cause i'm not so sure. There might be rape later you see**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own the covenant, what else is new..... but i do own Cordelia, Sam and Tom, at least i hope do, knowing my luck someone else probably owns them...i own nothing....

Corrupt Blossom: Baby boy is making a name for himself!!  
water goddess 19: Glad you liked the twist!  
KaylaSimms1990: Yep shes wth him! Can tell you i'm pleased shes with him!  
munkynuts23: Thanks for alerting me!  
dantekalem: Thanks for alertin me as well!

Ok this is quite a lond chapter, the longest so far, twice the length of the others and for me that is quite exciting! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it,Tyler fans look at the end!!!Please review at the end, it doesn't take long!

* * *

"Hey, get off her!" Shouted Tyler running up to us. Suddenly, I felt a cool object being pressed against my neck. Great, a knife had been added into the equation. I felt Tom's hand leave my shirt and grab my hair. He got off me and pulled me up my hair. Not expecting him to drag me up this way meant my arms flapped uselessly around me, trying to get my balance. Tom turned both our bodies in the direction of Tyler. He gasped and stood stock still when he saw the knife pressed to my throat.

"Now move one bit closer Simms and your little friend over here won't live much longer," he hissed demonstrating his actions by pressing the knife even harder than before, something I didn't believe possible. Unfortunately my hands were trapped between our bodies so I couldn't move them. Suddenly Reid stuck his head out of the window. "Caleb dropped off Sarah and he's on his way, same with Pogue." He said, stepping out of the Hummer and onto the pavement. No! I thought, I can't get them involved, this is my fight!

"Look Tom, I'll come with you, just don't hurt them," I pleaded, looking back at Tyler and Reid. They both shared confused expressions. I continued. "Sam won't be pleased if I have any cut on me will he". That made Tom look down at me. I didn't like the smirk I saw. He looked between me and the guys and I could almost see the gears working in his brain. My eyes opened in surprise and fear, hoping he wasn't going to do what I though he was going to do.

The smirk grew into a proper smile and I groaned. "No Tom, leave them out" but before I could finish, Tyler went flying backwards into his car. Shock registered on his face and on Reids. Reid turned to us, "How..?" Tyler was struggling to get of the car so Reid walked backwards, never taking his eyes off me and Tom, to help Tyler up. When Tyler was finally up, I saw the thing I didn't want to see. Black eyes. I could feel Tom laughing under me.

"Ahh, I see the Ipswich boys are holders of power as well. That certainly makes the game more interesting, Sam will be pleased the family still has power." I froze under him. Power? The guys had the same power as Sam? But his eyes didn't turn black? Wait, the guys had the same power! Huh?! But they weren't evil! Ok, they scared me to death in the ally, but I knew deep down they weren't bad; but Sam was. All of a sudden, the roar of two engines could be heard, one louder than the other. Caleb and Pogue were here. Pogue jumped off his motorbike and tore his helmet off while Caleb slammed the door hard.

Tom chuckled, his chest vibrating, making me want to itch my back. "So we have an audience. Good. Maybe Cordelia, you want to tell your friends why you're being held in this position?" God I hated this guy so much right now. "Cordelia, speak up, they won't be able to hear you, or do you want me to tell them?" He laughed. "Go to hell Tom," I spat through clenched teeth. "Already have been, C, already have been." I looked up from my feet, searching for the one, or two people who could make me feel safe. I found Pogues eyes first. I could see an incontrollable anger burning in them, ready to leap out and when I found Tyler's, all I could see was black, but some how this black wasn't so scary, in fact, I kinda liked it.

"Ok, I see your giving me the silent treatment C so I'll tell the guys. You see boys, Cordelia inherited a special ability. She can see ghosts. Not just any ghosts, murder victims or suicide victims. That's how she came to meet Sam Goodron, my boss. You see he had, ummm, a bit of unfinished business with a few family members. They 'disappeared' and everything was going well until your little friend turned up, telling us that Sam's sister and wife forgave him and told him to go to hell. Well you can see this shocked Sam a little bit. But then he realised what this little girl knew and, well, he wanted her to disappear as well. Unfortunately she was constantly surrounded with this group of 4 others. You know them as Kira, Aaron, Brody and Ryan. Your little friend here isn't stupid; she knew Sam wouldn't attack her while she was with other people."

He bowed his head down, addressing me. "You've had some interesting run ins for the past 6 years don't you think!" I growled, low in my throat, wiggling again, trying in vain to get free but I knew I wouldn't get free until Tom let me go. "What a boring audience you lot are! I was pretty sure Cordelia's little pack would be more entertaining, more colourful you know? Well I guess I won't get you tonight C, what a pity, I was looking forward to our little alone time! See you later C and you ladies, don't forget, we will get her in the end even if Sam as to use force!" My eyes opened in horror at what he was suggesting. The guys didn't really understand what was going on; they didn't understand why my mouth and eyes opened wide with horror or why I started to whimper. "See you soon Cordelia!" He whispered and then I felt a burst of pain in my chest. I turned to him slowly, the pain making me wince. He was smirking.

"Good luck boys, she's used goods."

And with that he vanished. Time seemed to slow. I fell backwards against the pavement, head cracking loudly. Tyler arrived first; Pogue, Caleb and Reid close behind. I felt tears spring to my eyes as the pain in my chest exploded, as if a bomb was going off. I looked down and felt sick.

The knife was sticking out at a 45 degree angle in my chest.

The next few seconds seemed to drag by; they were so slow I thought I would become 80 soon. I felt my head being lifted onto someone's lap. I didn't need to guess whose, I could tell it was Tyler, he was so gentle. I looked around myself in a daze, not really sure what I was seeing. Pogue started talking to me. "Cordelia, Cordelia, Tyler you make sure she stays awake, Caleb you ready? Ok Reid hold her arms, Caleb call an ambulance, no they'll ask questions, scratch that, oh shit her arm, it's broken…" Everything just blurred around me. Then I felt someone nudging me, shaking my shoulders when I didn't respond. I mean come on people, I had just been stabbed in the chest and had a broken arm, and then they expected me to stay away. Yeah right. "Cordelia no, wake up, you are staying awake, and don't you dare try and sleep." Tyler's voice reached me and I opened my eyes, he sounded scared, I couldn't let baby boy be scared. "It's ok Tyler I'm just a bit tired that's all." Except what actually came out my mouth sounded more like "Iiit kkk Tiilllllrrr nnneee tirre dddd saaallll"

"Finally a response!" Tyler sounded relieved, but before I could say anything Pogue began speaking to me. "Cordelia, we are going to have to take the knife out now ok, we'll get you healed right up." He spoke clearly, separating each word. It made me feel like a little baby, but at the moment I guess I wasn't much better than one. Pogue continued talking. "I'll take the knife out on 3 and then me and the guys will heal you up. Only then can you sleep. Ok?" He didn't wait for my answer. I guessed Pogue was the one taking out the knife since it was in quite an awkward place on my chest. If I wasn't in pain and thinking about the pain to come I would have been blushing like mad. "On three guys, one," I braced myself, "Two" I closed my eyes, "three!" Suddenly I felt a horrible pain, the knife was stuck in between my ribs.

"Shit, Caleb you'll have to take it out, you're definitely the strongest." I saw Caleb and Pogue switch places. I looked up at Tyler and he stared down at me. "It's gonna be ok Cordelia, shhh don't cry." Until he mentioned it, I didn't even know I was crying. "Cordelia, Pogue couldn't get the knife out, so I'm gonna try ok." He placed his hands gingerly on my stomach and gripped the knife's handle. I couldn't say anything so I tried nodding. He seemed to get the message, "ok on 3, one two, three." And he yanked hard. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed, the knife came out but I felt were the knife's edges touched my rib bone. It felt so unnatural.

"It's out, I got it out!" yelled Caleb, placing the knife on the ground. "We need to press something to the wound so we can get her back to Caleb's house and then heal her, we can't here, and we can't risk anyone seeing us. This could take some time to heal." I heard a tearing noise and swivelled my eyes in the direction of the noise. If I had any blood to spare, I would've blushed fro the second time that night. Tyler stood bare chested, tearing his shirt into strips which, were being pressed onto my chest wound. "Cordelia, honey you are going to have to try and press these quite hard against your wound ok and you need to sit up a little so we can tie this around you ok and put your arm in a sling?" I dragged my eyes away from the living god, towards my brother's face. I nodded, taking the smaller strips from his hand. Reid went behind me and I felt myself being lifted up. He was being very gentle with me. That's a first I snorted. When I made that noise all the guys looked at me with confusions. "Reid…gentle…to…me.." Pogue smiled at that.

"For a sec I thought you had hit your head to hard…" He carried on what he was doing. He reached around me back and brought the strips of cloth around me, creating a sling. He placed my arm as gently as possible in it, but, I still winced. I wanted to be brave in front of these guys but deep down I knew I was just not capable, call me a wimp if you want. I wasn't the brave sort of heroine type. "Ok guys I'll pick her, 1,2,3!" I heard a groan as my body was rapidly lifted off the ground. Come on Reid, I wasn't that heavy! Reid staggered over to the car and I could tell Reid was joking around, pretending to sway like I weighted 100kg. Which I didn't, by far. He finished mucking about and gently placed me in the car. "Tyler you stay in the back with her and I'll drive." We all expected Tyler to insist he was driving, but he just said "Take the corners smoothly, and try not to jostle us, it will make her lose even more blood." Reid just raised an eyebrow and went round to the front while Tyler hopped in the back, placing my head on his lap.

This was way too comfortable and cosy.

"Caleb I'll take the short cut to your house and get your mum to prepare something." Pogue disappeared from view. Caleb nodded and went as well, shutting the door. Reid stepped on the accelerator and we sped off. The drive was quite quiet, nobody saying anything, but they seemed worried. I looked down at my chest. Tyler's shirt was stained red with my blood and that was when it all hit me. I had just been stabbed. I had a broken arm. How the hell was I going to explain this whole thing to the guys. Shit, I was in deep trouble. Tyler looked down at me, concern making his face age years. I tried smiling but my muscles didn't respond, but I think he understood what I meant. He smiled that smile that before this evening I hadn't realised made my heart flutter. Tyler looked down and his eyes widened. "Oh shit C, you needed to press it!" and with that he placed his hand on the wound, pressing firmly.

The reason this place was a bit awkward was because it was just below my breast, actually you could see my bra through the tear in my clothes, urrr what a day to wear a white, lacy one. I tried to put my hand there instead as it felt awkward to me, but I could barley apply any pressure. So instead I just placed my hand on top of his. I decided not to look at his face. I just retreated into myself, thinking that although I had been stabbed, I had a broken arm, Sam was sending his minions around to have their way with me and then kill me, everything was ok.

I was resting my head on Tyler's lap and his hand was quite intimately pressed against me and he had no shirt on. I turned my head slightly so it was facing his stomach. I heard Reid chuckle in the front. "You guys need to break it up back there; Pogue might just kill you once he saves you!" I managed to smile a little, but pressed my face harder into his stomach.

Tyler chuckled a little as well, his body vibrating not unlike Tom's, but Tyler's laugh didn't remind me of Tom in one little way. Tyler bent down, wrapping his other hand around my head and cradled it closer to him.

Oh yeah, I thought to myself, I should get stabbed more often. Just without the pain part, but yeah, I could get used to these sorts of positions. With Tyler of course.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and tell me!! It really helps me keep going!!!!!!!! On my profile i have a web address so you can see what Tylers shirt looks like, unfortunately it's quite plain but i think that would just show off the contrast between him with a shirt on and his shirt off!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimor: Don't own the covenant so stop teasing me people!

Urrr ok i was away for 2 weeks on holiday so i haven't updated. And what sucks is the holiday wasn't so great either. Well heres the next chapter any ways. Oh and i'm probably gonna tone down on the drama. Not so great at it!

KaylaSimms1990:Thanks for reveiwing!!!!!  
Sporty-chick-164: Thanks for reveiwing!!!!!  
Omgitsblondie: Thanks for alerting!!!!!  
racheljanelle: Thanks adding me to your fav stories!!!!!

* * *

About 10 minutes later we arrived at Caleb's home. I tried lifting my head to look out the window but when I became dizzy I rested my head back on Tyler's lap. I heard Caleb shouting to his mother, asking her were Pogue was. I didn't hear her reply as Reid chose that moment to pick me up. "Come on hefalump, we need to get you healed up! Tyler I'm gonna give her to you, after all, she's your girlfriend." I mentally rolled my eyes. Reid passed me to Tyler and I lifted my arms and locked them around Tyler's neck. He carried me into the house and I heard Evelyn instructing the boys to carry me upstairs into a guest bedroom. For the second time that night, reality hit me in the face and I realised again what was happening.

Call me stupid, but come on people! I was still in shock, my brain can't grasp the facts so well. What I did figure out was that Tyler had put me down and suddenly a wave of cool air hit me were Tyler and me had been touching. This made the pain even more unbearable. I started waving my hands about, hoping that someone would get the hint. Finally Reid pointed it out to Tyler who had just put on a shirt. Why did he have to go and do that? "Looks like someone's lonely!" smirked Reid while Tyler crouched down by the bed and took my hand. I sighed, thinking how bizarrely this night had turned out. Who knew I would be holding hands with Tyler Simms. Not that I care or any thing…. ok I so do, oh and I guess the more important things (but not particularly important to me although I know they should be) like finding out about the guys powers and them finding out about me. This was becoming one of the longest nights ever.

"Right everyone, we need to heal her up and then let her have a good nights rest, she must be exhausted." commanded Caleb. Noooo, what makes you think that? I thought. "But when she wakes up, I believe she will have some explaining to do." He paused and I raised an eyebrow, I couldn't do much more than that. He got the hint, "And so will we," he finished, looking pointedly at me. I blinked my eyes, acknowledging his comment. I lifted me head when I heard the room go silent. All the guys had black eyes. I looked at my ripped open t-shirt and was surprised to see the wound almost completely healed. The pain was still there, but the wound was healing. Looking at my skin heal up like that made me feel slightly sick so I rested my head back down on the bed. I decided to look at Tyler instead. He was holding my hand and I looked down at them intertwined, marvelling how they fitted together so well. Ha! Who would have thought, me, most popular girl at school, falling for the youngest Ipswich? If someone had told me that this morning I would have laughed in their face… and then got Aaron to punch them. Now, I was seriously thinking how much I liked this guy. When we were younger I had always felt the most comfortable around Tyler. I liked him the most as well after Pogue. I mean, I loved the other guys, but only as brothers, but with Tyler I had always imagined growing up with him as my boyfriend and going to prom with him. Maybe I still have that chance ,I mused.

A voice startled me out of my thoughts, "Ok, your good to go Cordelia!" I tried nodding but my body didn't want to move. I then tried sitting up only to fall back down again. Pogue chuckled, "Looks like we are staying the night here boys!" and with that, nodding his head at me, he turned to the door. Caleb grinned at me. "Talk to you in the morning!" and followed Pogue out.

Reid was left smirking at both of us. I thought he would make a comment about Tyler holding my hand but instead he said "goodnight!" and shut the door.

Obviously deciding something was important he stuck his head round again, "Guys don't forget to use protection!" and before Tyler could throw anything or even strangle him, Reid vanished.

We could hear three very loud shouts of laughter from all the boys. I felt my cheeks burn and imagined I must look close to a tomato right now. Tyler didn't look any better. He avoided my eyes, but eventually looked at me. I smiled at him and faintly chuckled. He grinned back and obviously on impulse gently kissed me on the lips. I felt them tingle when he lifted his head away from me. Now that I think about it, my lips felt like they were on fire! I blinked in surprise. He blushed a light pink and started to get up. "Sorry, so sorry uhhh... I'll go..ummm.." he trailed off, the tips of his ears going red. "No, wait…." He looked at me, the blush slightly fading and I continued. "I'm scared…would you stay here the night?" In fact I wasn't scared one little bit but I couldn't think of another way to get him to stay. He blushed pink again, and let go of my hand. I was about to call out, but he just walked round to the other side of the bed. I smiled at that. He climbed in but stayed on his side. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. He got the hint and moved over towards me. I rapped my arm around his waist and he did the same. I breathed in his scent and decided it reminded me of oranges and cinnamon. Since my head was by his chest I could hear his heart beat. I wished I could do this everyday, lie in his arms. I guess this seemed in a way quite sudden, these feelings for him but really, I sensed the whole family had waited for this for some time.

Somehow his heartbeat became a sort of lullaby and I fell asleep, the happiest I had been since my 13th birthday. Like thats gonna last.

* * *

So how was that? It was rushed so that i could put it up today. Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooorrrry!! I't been like 5-6 weeks or something like that since i updated! School has been a nightmare!!!! only 2 weeks left thought till half term!!  
BooBoo33: Thankyou for adding me to your fav stories list!  
xxkpxx: Finally got round to updating! Sorry took so long!  
Izzy Hale: Thanks for the story alert!  
KaylaSimms1990: I swear that you review everytime!! Thankyou!  
yankeebecky: Thanks for favouring me!  
avidswimmer09: Thanks for alerting me!  
sexysportsbabe: First ever author alert!!!!! I think... but thanks anyway!  
serena2010: Thanks for the story alert!!!  
Finally the next chapter is up!!! Please review!

* * *

When I woke up, I instantly knew it was early morning. Something like 4 or 5. I turned my head to look up at Tyler. His breath came in and out in a steady rhythm. I tried to count his eyelashes wanting to know how many there were but soon I gave up. Why do boys seem to have thicker eyelashes than girls? I heard my mum talking about it to Mrs Simms on the phone the other day, saying how jealous she was of Tyler. I figured that I should try and get back to sleep, but knew that I wouldn't be able to. I slipped my arm from around Tyler and wiggled out from under his.

I stopped to make sure I hadn't woken him and when he continued sleeping, I crawled out of the bed and walked towards the window. The sun was no where near the horizon since it was winter. I guessed it might be 2 hours before the sun came up. I yawned and looked down at my self. My t-shirt was completely ripped and my jeans had even more authentic rips in them. At least I could keep those.

I thought back to where my shoes would be currently and decided to take a trip to town later and see if they were still there. I decided to go on search of some clothes in Evelyn's wardrobe and with that thought in mind; I crept out of the room and into the corridor. By the time I had chosen what to wear it was edging to 6 o'clock and I scuttled back to the room and peeked back in. Tyler had started to snore gently and I stopped my giggles by stuffing my hand in my mouth. The quilt had come down to his waist and some time in the night Tyler had lost his shirt. I knew I was goggling but I couldn't help myself. I let my eyes roam over his body. I started at his head; dark brown and verging on black hair, cut quite short. He probably hadn't shaved in a bit so a light stubble was forming over his face. I let my eyes travel down his neck, noticing the stubble was there as well. He had such broad shoulders, better than Pogue's and Caleb's who were real swimmers and Reid's who lifted a lot of weights.

Hmmm, that's probably how Tyler had such strong arms, Reid probably persuaded him to come along to the gym. It was certainly good he did as other wise he probably wouldn't have been able to lift me. I carried on my inspection of his body. He had a broad chest as well, defined but not to much, more strength than anything. He didn't have a six pack but I decided this was better. As he was breathing I noticed the muscles ripple and thought I might drool. Kira who had always made fun of Tyler for being so quiet, for working hard definitely would have been drooling at this point. While I was checking out his body, I failed to see him open his eyes.

I heard a little throat clearing and lifted my eyes to Tyler's face. He had a very bemused expression on his face and raised an eyebrow. I felt myself blush bright red and finally noticed my mouth was wide open. I snapped it shut and realised now that he had made his muscles ripple on purpose. I decided to laugh it off and made my way to the bed. I rolled my eyes and lay down next to him. He laughed and rapped his huge arms around me. I snuggled into them and would have stayed there forever but my stomach decided to pick that moment to rumble angrily. Tyler chuckled a bit more and let me go; I pouted. "Who said I wanted you to let go?" I cried indignantly, trying to wrap his arms around me again, but instantly stopped. I was being very slow, duh; he didn't want me here, that's why he wanted to get rid of me.

Suddenly trying to fight tears I leapt out of bed. A look of confusion passed his face but then it cleared. "Oh Cordelia I didn't mean it like that…I just meant that there's plenty of time later to spend time with each other…but if you don't want to ummm that's fine with me umm." He trailed off looking slightly miserable and for the second time in 24hrs I saw a light go out of his eyes. The tears instantly dried in my eyes and realised what a mistake I had made. "Ohhh I thought you meant ummm…well…" I mumbled and slowly walked back to the bed. He sat up properly and pulled me towards him. I buried my head in his chest and rapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his lap and we rocked back and forth.

I felt his breath on my ear and he started to whisper. "As long as you want me, I will be here. Even after that I will be here, whatever happens. That I promise you." I rapped my arms even tighter around him and he did the same. I tilted my head up and whispered. "Nothing will ever make me leave you, don't you ever forget that. I will always want you." I separated the last sentence. We sat in silence for a moment. Just then my stomach grumbled, urgh, bad timing again. This time he didn't say anything and then in the silence he nipped my ear! I sat straight upright, an electric current passing through me. Cheeky devil. "Sooo that's how your gonna play…" I mumbled and he continued nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I smirked and placed my lips on his shoulder. He froze and I resisted the urge to smile. I trailed my kisses down his shoulder and then back up his neck. He hadn't moved once the whole time but when I trailed my kisses around his mouth he obviously couldn't handle the teasing any more. He grabbed my head in-between his hands and crushed his lips against mine. I wasn't used to this kind of force with him and actually if I was truthful, never knew he had it in his. I pressed my lips harder against his and for what seemed a life time the whole world seemed to be filled with Tyler.

Finally we broke apart for air and with a little satisfaction I could hear he was as breathless as I was. "You are such a tease…" he whispered in my ear. I smiled, mission accomplished. I'd never done '_it'_ with a guy but I had plenty of boyfriends to know how to kiss. I was a pretty good kisser if I don't say so myself. In the moment of silence my stomach rumbled again and I decided I needed to please it. I gently pulled away and smiled at Tyler. He still seemed out of it so I gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped out of bed. "I'm gonna have a shower and afterwards we can go have breakfast." I said picking up Evelyn's clothes off the floor. "You know that's a pretty good idea, I'll have a shower down the corridor, you can use this one." He said, climbing out his side of the bed and stretching. Probably for me, no wait defiantly for me, he stretched so that all the muscles in his arms and back showed. I rolled my eyes. "See ya in 20!" and with that I skipped into the en suite, locking the door behind me.

I turned the shower onto full heat and let the room steam up. I stripped each bit of clothing and then chucked them onto the floor. I made sure a towel was in easy reach once I got out of the shower and finally stepped in. The heat was a bit of a shock so I turned the temperature down a smidge. I washed my hair with some orange smelling shampoo and made a mental note to buy some of that brand. I decided I needed to shave and set about doing that. When I felt satisfied that I was stubble free, I washed myself again, rubbing extra hard where Tom had touched me, wanting to get rid of his invisible presence.

As I was finishing up, out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw something and when I looked properly, I decided my imagination was overreacting again. Suddenly the water turned freezing cold, earning a yelp from me and I guessed I had been in the shower for so long that I had used the hot water up. I turned the shower off and found the silence unnerving. Wait, since when had the silence been unnerving? I felt myself getting very chilly, so I stuck a hand out and grabbed my towel. I rubbed my self dry and then wrapped the towel around my body while I stuck my head out of the shower. Was I looking for something? Stupid instincts, always causing you to overreact.

I shook my head at my self and walked over to the mirror, gingerly putting out a hand out to wipe away the steam. Now, I wouldn't want to get smears all over it would I? Preoccupied with brushing my hair out and fiddling with the hair dryer, I failed to notice the shape reflected in the mirror. When I finally noticed _it_, I was unprepared for the shock.

It only took me a second to scream.

* * *

Soooo? What do you think??? Lots of you read this and just alert or add the story to your favs. I really apprciate this but please could you review! It will mean I actually continue this story because at the moment i have one loyal reader and the odd comment! Please review, people with stories on this site you know how I feel. It only takes a moment to review!! Please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclmer: I don't own the Covenant. Is it just me or is this starting to get a little old?  
KaylaSimms1990: Thank you!!!! thank you thank you thank you! Your the only reviewer of the last chapter so thank you!  
katespc123: thanks for favouring my story!  
freshman001001: thanks for alerting  
Sheep350: thanks for i add you have a way cool pen name!

Thanks everybody that reads these!! Luida xxx

* * *

My scream cut short when I realised it was only a ghost. Ha, only a ghost, that's enough to freak any sane person, but by now, we all know I'm not sane. The ghost was of a woman; tall and quite slim. She looked to be about 50 or so not much younger or older. The thing was I could only just work that out.

Her head was hanging from her neck; obviously she had some sort of accident. I couldn't even begin to say how many cuts she had on her face and I believe both her arms were broken and maybe even her legs. Good thing she was a ghost, she didn't need them. I knew my scream would have been heard by everyone so I had to talk to this mangled up ghost quickly.

I was still a bit freaked as I remember the last ghost that came to me like this; Reids father had appeared one night, the first time a ghost had appeared to me in the same shape as it had died. I spoke in a clear voice, using that tone of voice you use on small children. "Lets get to business shall we? First give your name, reason of death, then your message and to who I should give that message." I swear I should become one of those interrogators in the police, I know half of what they do.

"Tell him, I forgive him! Tell him! Please, he didn't understand, he didn't know, you must tell him!" her voice rose at each word. Great, a hysterical ghost, god I couldn't wait till I was 18. "Look miss, calm down, who are you and who's him? Miss you have to calm-" I was interrupted by her wailing, rather loudly if I didn't say so myself. I covered my ears as her wailing started to shake the bathroom. "Miss! Stop you have to tell me!" I shouted over the din.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the doorknob being rattled, obviously the boys were there. I couldn't let them interrupt us. I ran to the door and pushed against it, hoping that the boys wouldn't all try and force the door open. The ghost's wailing increased even more and it became almost deafening. This was one very agitated ghost. Suddenly the air became colder around me and my eyes widened in fear.

She was going to use on me. Bloddy ghosts and there bloody powers.

The air soon became so cold that everything around me froze. I felt all my muscles freezing up and I rasped out one more time. "Who is he?" She finally looked at me through bright blue eyes. Odd for someone who was dead.

"Goody Pope," and with that she disappeared releasing her icy spell on me and the bathroom.

I collapsed to the ground as the blood started rushing round me again. Finally I could hear the shouting on the other side of the door. I dragged myself off the floor and made sure the towel was tight around me. Quickly looking in the mirror to check I looked alright, I turned the lock and 4 boys fell through, 2 landing on top of me. "What the fuck just happened Cordelia!" Shouted Pogue, picking himself off the floor. Tyler lifted himself off me and grabbed my arms, pulling me up after him.

I saw Reid showing Caleb his finger and brushing himself off. Caleb blushed bright red when he saw my bra had got caught on his foot. Reid chuckled and I saw Pogue and Tyler going red as well. That quickly changed though as all boys turned on me. I held onto the towel even more, not liking the fact that there were 4 guys in the bathroom with me. "What happened Cordelia, ohmygod what is that on your face? And you're all cold!" Tyler started rubbing my arms, noticing the hairs on my arms were standing up.

"Why did you scream?" Pogue asked shaking off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders. "The truth Cordelia," finished Caleb, taking a whack at Reid and missing. Yeah like I was gonna tell them a scary ghost just appeared in here and told me she forgave a idiot named Goody Pope who most likely was the person who killed her.

"Ummm I just slipped on the floor, nothing big and being the idiot I am I screamed." I babbled. I saw Reid raise an eyebrow. "Explain then how your so cold your almost blue, how you have that huge bruise on your face and why the place is so slippy, it's like you had a water fight in here," asked Pogue, looking down at his now wet socks and jeans. "I fell on my face when I slipped, and oh yeah, I left the shower running while I was brushing my teeth and when I jumped in, it was freezing cold so I let go of the shower head and it probably sprayed the rest of the bathroom with water."

I began rubbing my jaw, trying to rid my self of the pain starting to form there. I don't think they bought my little story but they couldn't think off any reason not to. I never used to be the sort that screamed, well I could blame the fact they hadn't really spent much time with me for the past 4 years. Yep, that was my come back if they said anything.

"Guys if you don't mind I would like to get dressed." I said, motioning towards myself. 3 very red faces quickly mumbled something about breakfast and quickly left the bathroom. Reid was the only one left. I turned away from him and grabbed my clothes off the floor. "You're not a bad liar C." Smirked Reid and followed the boys out the bathroom. I stared after him then shook my head. I remember from when we were younger Reid had always been able to tell if someone was lying. It was particularly annoying in truth or dare games.

But maybe he was only bluffing? Doubt it.

I quickly changed and decided to tidy my, or the ghosts mess, later. Right now I had breakfast to eat and then a secret to tell. At least I knew they would tell me there's in return.

This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

review!!! please i know lots of people have alerted this story so surely you read it so please do review!!! please!!! thanks!!!


End file.
